YuGiOh! Delta: Sandstorm of Psychosis
by Rebster6
Summary: In this story, Leah duels a familiar-looking Psycho-style duelist, followed by a crazy science teacher. To summarize, this story has Numbers, science, androids, tar, goddesses, and onions. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Today, it was windy.

The weather station had forecasted sun for the next month, but today the clouds had rolled in and the wind was picking up. There was no rain yet, but all in all, the view from out the window was pretty gloomy.

But that hadn't stopped the Deltas from going to work. Earlier that same day they had all set out, responding to their new alarm system, to find one of the Number holders. Katie had been the first to find him, and had beaten him with relative ease, only taking 700 damage herself. Now it was late afternoon, and the five of them were sitting at the dining table, examining Katie's new card. It was the Number card that she had extracted from her opponent – who had been named Pablo - after defeating him.

"**Number 22: Opal Dragon**..." Katie muttered to herself, examining the Number's effects. It worked against LIGHT monsters, and had been very impressive during the duel – both in appearance and in strength – but sitting on the table in front of her now it seemed rather lacklustre. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not sure I can find a use for this card."

"I have to agree," James said. "Your Deck's more a fan of Rank four monsters rather than Rank one, and it's _not so hot_ on DARK monsters either." Everyone around the table groaned. James looked up at them. "What?"

"Not so hot?" Dan quoted. "When your girlfriend uses a FIRE Deck? James, man, come on. That one was bad even for you."

"Hey, my jokes are quality!" James argued, as everyone laughed at his expense. "Besides, since my girlfriend _is_ hot, I reckon I can get away with this one."

Katie laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just for that, I'll let you off this time."

Matt, who looked rather uncomfortable by this point, then said, "Well I've been pretty lucky up to now. The Number I got from Mizutsu fits with my Deck perfectly." Matt reached into his pocket and placed his two Number monsters on the table. The others all followed his lead and did the same, until there were ten Xyz Monsters spread out on the table – three were Katie's, three were Dan's, two were Matt's, one was Leah's and one was James'. Matt glanced at Dan. "So, how do you intend to make your new Numbers work?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Dan replied. "Comet fits with my Deck pretty well already, but I think I may have to do a bit of modification to get Blue Firefly in there-"

"This sucks!" Leah said suddenly, causing everyone to stop and turn to look at her. "All of you have already got a bunch of Numbers, but all I've got is the one I started with. I need to find a holder to duel."

"Hahaha, calm down Leah," James laughed. "I only have my first Number as well, but you don't see me whining about it."

Leah rounded on him. "First of all, I don't whine, I lament. Secondly, the reason you only have one Number is because you never really bothered with dueling."

"It's true, James," Katie pointed out. "Out of all of us, you're probably the most laid back duelist here."

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" James gasped.

Katie grinned mischievously. "I didn't realise we were taking sides. But if I have to choose, I'm going to stick with members of my own species." Leah poked her tongue out at James.

"James, you should know by now, girls always stick together." Dan laughed.

James, desperate to save face, turned on Dan. "So is that why you hang around with her so much?" Dan threw a cushion at his head as everyone else started laughing. The atmosphere around the table was pretty jovial.

Katie, still giggling, gathered her cards together and stood up from the table. "Alright, who fancies a roast for dinner?" Four hands shot up. "Excellent. Dan, care to join me?"

"You know it." Dan grinned as he stood up. "One of these days I'll master cookingology, so I'll just keep practising until I get it right." Katie and Dan walked behind the kitchen counter and began to gather ingredients for the dinner. Leah went with them and took up her usual position – sitting on a stool at the counter, where she could watch the hilarity unfold. That left James and Matt sitting at the table.

"So, Matt," James whispered so that the others couldn't overhear. Matt looked up from the cards he was examining. "What you said when we discussed the Skyler thing last night… did you really mean it?"

Matt nodded. "I meant every word. There's definitely something going on, but at the moment we have no power to change it, or even find out what it is. So we have to keep putting our faith in the Professor – for now at least."

James grunted, deep in thought. "Frankly, I don't trust either of them, but I don't trust Skyler more…"

The Matt had an idea. "Hey, you know how you're a computer freak, right?"

James gave a sideways glance at Katie. "A certain someone has brought it to my attention, yes. Why?"

"Are you any good at hacking?"

James froze and stared at Matt, who looked back at him calmly. "Wait, wait, I know where this is going. You're serious aren't you? You want me to try hacking the Professor's computer?"

"It's worth a shot." Matt replied. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Shall I write you a list?" James said incredulously. "He might not even have a computer, or he might not keep details of his plans on it. He could reverse hack me. He could notice what I'm doing and realise that we're onto him. He could throw us out on the streets with nowhere to go. He could just kidnap us and make is disappear to make sure we never speak of-"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture," Matt said, holding up his hands defensively, "I didn't realise that hacking posed such a threat to the hacker. Forget I mentioned it."

James nodded as shouting broke out from the kitchen.

"Dan, no!" Katie said, snatching the spoon away from him. "We do _not_ use spoons to peel vegetables, do we?"

"Yes dear," Dan muttered, and instead reached out towards his favourite spatula. Katie slapped his hand.

Leah was cracking up laughing, clinging to the countertop for support. "Oh Dan, you're hopeless," she giggled as Katie handed him a vegetable knife.

"Rubbish, I'm doing fine." Dan insisted, emptying a bag of vegetables onto the chopping board. "Watch and learn, missy!"

"Oh I will be," Leah laughed as Dan set to work making a mess of the chopping board.

Matt and James turned back to continue their conversation. "So tell me, why aren't you that into the whole Number hunting thing?" Matt asked, genuinely curious.

James shrugged. "I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I want to save the innocent people, and I also want to be with Katie, and she was adamant about doing this. Those were my two main reasons for doing this…" Matt nodded; that was believable, "but… well… I don't know. The thought of dueling so often day after day doesn't appeal as much to me as it does to you guys. Especially with such risks involved."

"I understand," Matt replied. "It doesn't matter if you only duel occasionally, or not at all. All that matters is that you're here, giving us support when we need it." James grunted in response.

They then both became aware of a small commotion in the kitchen. Swivelling around in their chairs, they saw both girls clustered around Dan, who was crying his eyes out.

"Come on, Dan, talk to us. What's wrong?" Leah asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you cut yourself on the knife?" Katie said, checking his fingers.

"I... I... I don't understand," he sniffed, trying without success to dry his eyes. "They're just onions. I... *sniff* I eat them every day. I haven't formed any emotional attachments to them. So why does it make me so sad to peel them?"

The two girls stared at him for just a second, then fell about laughing. "You just... oh my god..." That was all Katie could manage before she collapsed, gasping for air between her hysterical laughter. Matt joined in the laughter. James snorted and put a palm to his face, shaking his head in incredulousness.

"It's not funny!" Dan tried to shout, but he was interrupted by his own sobs, which just made everyone laugh even harder.

Matt noticed an opportunity for a joke. "It's ok Dan; maybe you can send some flowers to their families." Leah had been about to get a grip on herself, but upon hearing this she slipped off her stool and lay on the floor, clutching her sides and shrieking with laughter.

James slapped Matt on the back. "You're a natural, dude." Matt smiled.

Katie was the next one to regain some self-control. Still struggling to stifle her giggles, she stood up and went to move one of the saucepans onto the cooker.

Then the alarm went off.

It wasn't the smoke alarm, which the Deltas had gotten quite used to what with Dan's cooking abilities. It was a different buzzer, not that dissimilar from a siren. It seemed to come from about six directions at once, and was the loudest, most obnoxious noise they had ever had to live with.

It certainly got their attention. The smiles were wiped from the teenager's faces as they all stood up at once. They looked at each other, a look of dread reflected across all of their faces. Well, all except one.

With a joyous cry, Leah bolted into her bedroom, and ran out again a moment later holding her dueling equipment and Deck. "Come on guys, there's a Number! Let's go! Let's go!"

Dan grinned, drying his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Alright, wait there, we need to get our Decks first." He had to shout over the sound of the alarm.

"Don't bother." Leah called back. "I put dibs on this Number holder. This one's all mine!"

Matt laughed. "Don't get overconfident now. We're still going to bring our Decks anyway, just in case something happens."

"Fine," Leah said impatiently, "but hurry up, I don't want to miss this chance."

*AN HOUR LATER*

Professor Usur had made some major improvements to his Number-locating technology, and the results really showed. After the taxi dropped them off, it took them merely a few minutes to pinpoint the Number holder's location. They hadn't even needed to split up an search.

Unfortunately, when they came across the Number holder, they found him in a duel, so they were unable to interfere. Fortunately, it looked like the Number itself hadn't been Summoned. That was something to be thankful for, at least.

**Makoto LP:** 2300

Drillago: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1100

Bowganian: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1000

**Jimmy LP:** 700

"Go, Drillago, direct attack!" A creature that seemed to be made entirely from drills launched itself forwards and struck the player called Jimmy. He cried out and was knocked back by the attack, but thankfully seemed to be otherwise unhurt.

**Makoto LP:** 2300 [WINNER]

**Jimmy LP:** 700 → 0

The buzzer went off, labelling Makoto as the winner. The remaining monsters faded away, and Makoto removed his D-Gazer, laughing cruelly at his downed opponent. "You see? You see that? That's what you get for standing against the greatest Deck in history!" Jimmy meekly stumbled to his feet and jogged away. At that point, Makoto became aware of the Deltas watching him. He turned to face them with a malicious grin. It was then that they really got a good look at him. He was wearing white trousers, a brown jacket with a red scarf, and had long grey hair that obscured one of his eyes. "Ah, more duelists." he said cheerily. "Any of you want to test yourself against the strongest Deck in the world?"

Without a second's hesitation, Leah took a step forward. "That'll be me."

Makoto looked her up and down, as if not quite believing that this young girl would dare to challenge him. "Look, kid, I'm really in the market for strong duelists and you're just a little... feminine for that." He grinned wickedly. "No offense, sweetheart."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Number 22: Opal Dragon  
Dragon-Type/Xyz/DARK/Rank 1/ATK 1000/DEF 550  
2 Level 1 DARK monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a LIGHT "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; destroy all face-up LIGHT monsters on the field.

* * *

**Fun Fact #1: Makoto... my friend... that was a very big mistake.**

**Fun Fact #2: The character Makoto is heavily based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character Makoto Inotsume, with the same name and appearance, plus a similar Deck. To keep it fresh, we've added a few sexist and elitist traits to his personality, and thrown in a Number for good measure.**

**Fun Fact #3: Never make emotional attachments to onions. It won't end well.**

**Fun Fact #4: The reason we're showing Number 22: Opal Dragon's stats in this chapter, even though it wasn't played, is because it most likely won't be played in any future story, and you deserve to know what you're missing. Don't worry, we've put it on the YCM Wiki, as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan winced and took a step backwards. "Uh oh..." he muttered.

"What is it?" James asked, not taking his eyes away from the confrontation in front of him.

"Let's just say that Makoto should've chosen his words more carefully." Dan whispered. "Just watch. You'll see."

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are?" Leah shouted at him, causing him to take a step back. "Who are you to say that you're better than me? You've never even met me!"

"I already know enough about you to know that I'm stronger than you," Makoto retorted.

"Oh really," she shouted. "Like what?"

"Well firstly that you're a woman..." Makoto grinned. "That's pretty much it."

Leah stood there with her fists clenched, doing her best not to lose her temper – she had to give this guy the benefit of the doubt. It could very well be the Number making him say things that he would never normally say. Even so, so wasn't about to let him off easy. "Listen you sexist, elitist pig," she growled, "there are no female duelists. Got that?"

Makoto dropped his grin stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Eh? What was that?"

"I said that female duelists don't exist," Leah repeated.

Now Makoto scratched his head. "Sorry, but I ain't got a clue what you mean, girlie."

Leah grinned. "How about this? Duel me, I'll explain to you exactly what I mean. But I'll warn you now, if you duel me, I'll defeat and embarrass you and your precious Deck in front of all these people." She gestured around the square, where a few groups of people were watching the surrounding duels.

This goading action was more effective. Makoto's smile widened into a grotesque sneer, and he said, "So you're absolutely determined to duel me, are you? Well that's fine, I could use a little cool down after that last duel." Once again, Leah struggled not to shout at him. It was ok. She could take her frustration out on him during the duel.

"Duel disk, set!" Makoto was still wearing his, so he waited for Leah to fit hers, then they activated them together. "D-Gazer, set!" Both duelists fitted their D-Gazers and linked them. Behind Leah, the other Deltas also linked their D-Gazers into the duel. The green-tinted augmented reality rose up to surround them.

_"AR Vision – link established."_

"DUEL!"

**Makoto LP:** 4000

**Leah LP:** 4000

"I know it's the sign of a true gentleman to allow a lady to go first," Makoto sneered, "but since according to you lady duelists don't exist, I'm sure you won't mind if I go first."

Leah gritted her teeth. She wondered just now much of this she could take before she lost it. "Fine. Go ahead."

"My turn then, I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Future Fusion!" The Spell Card appeared, and a swirling vortex appeared behind Makoto, which seemed to lead into a wormhole to nowhere. "With this card, I fuse monsters from my Deck to make a Fusion Monster, which I can Fusion Summon two turns after I activate this card. I select Chimeratech Overdragon!" The ghostly image of the card appeared behind him. "That means I need one Cyber Dragon plus at least one other Machine-type monster."

"What's the point in choosing that?" James wondered aloud. "When it's Summoned, it destroys all other cards on its controller's field, which includes Future Fusion. And when Future Fusion is destroyed, so is the monster it Summoned. So in two turns he'll wipe his field clean for nothing. I don't get it."

"I don't think the point is to actually Summon Chimeratech, James," Matt said, not taking his eyes off the duel. "I think the point is sending the Fusion Material Monsters. Just watch."

"With the effect of Future Fusion, I send Cyber Dragon, three Jinzos and three Jinzo - Returners to the Graveyard." He sent all seven cards in his Graveyard, one at a time.

Future Fusion: Turn 0

"Next, I'll activate the effect of all three Jinzo - Returners! When they're sent to the Graveyard, they can each Summon one copy of Jinzo from my Graveyard! And as you might recall, I just sent three of them to the Graveyard as well!" Three purple revival circles opened up on Makoto's field. "Appear, all three Jinzos!" Three of the same humanoid-like monster rose out of them, each wearing a crude gas mask. The creatures had no skull - their brains were clearly visible.

Jinzo: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500

Jinzo: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500

Jinzo: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500

"Whoa, three Level six monsters with one card." Dan said in awe. "Maybe this guy's better than we gave him credit for."

"Of course, these monsters can only stay on the field for one turn while face-up," Makoto was explaining. "Fortunately, I have a way around that! I activate the Spell Card, Book of Eclipse! This Spell Card flips all monsters on the field face-down!" The three Jinzo's all clutched their heads, then dissipated into particles of light. The glowing dust then reformed itself on the ground into three face-down Defence Position cards. "Just one more thing to make sure of before I finish. I Summon Zero Gardna." The monster that appeared was a strange, tiny plane figure, which was carrying a much larger rectangular structure.

Zero Gardna: Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0

"That ends my turn." Makoto grinned. "So how's that for a little taste of my power?"

Leah refused to be drawn in. "My turn, draw. I Summon Yaksha!" The blue-skinned spirit appeared, carrying a curved sword and wearing a white scarf,

Yaksha: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1500

At that point, Leah stopped to consider her next move. _'I'm pretty much stuck. Those Jinzos are weak in Defence Position, but if I attack them, he'll just use Zero Gardna's effect to protect them.' _Then the light bulb lit up. _'I have an idea.' _She grinned to herself. "Yaksha, attack Zero Gardna!" The spirit started tramping towards the tiny monster.

"You're too naïve, girl!" Makoto cried. "I activate Zero Gardna's effect. By banishing it, I can prevent my monsters from being destroyed by battle, and negate any Battle Damage I receive during this turn." The little warrior disappeared with a flash, evading Yaksha's sword by mere inches. Makoto grinned widely. "Go ahead, girl. Declare a replay, attack one of the Jinzos. It won't do you a scrap of-"

"I activate the Spell Card, **Dance of the Northern Lights**!" Makoto was startled out of his rant by Leah's Spell activation. "With this card, by returning one WATER Spirit monster I control to my hand, I can banish two cards you control. So I return Yaksha to banish two of your face-down Jinzos!" Yaksha faded away into mist. Then, the Spell let off a burst of spectral lights that surrounded two of Makoto's face-down cards, annihilating both.

He glared at her. "Impossible! Two of my Jinzo's brought low by you? I won't stand for it! I won't let you beat me! I possess the strongest Deck in the world, the Psycho-style Deck! I won't let a low-life like you make a mockery of it!"

Leah grinned cheekily. "Bit late for that, don't you think? Now I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which gives me an extra Normal Summon or Set during this turn. So I'll set one monster and one other card. Turn end." Her face-down's appeared one above the other.

"My turn, draw!" Makoto drew quickly, keen on making her pay.

Future Fusion: Turn 0 → 1

"I Flip Summon my remaining Jinzo!" The third face-down card shattered, and the android rose up again.

Jinzo: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1500

"Next I'll send Jinzo to the Graveyard to Special Summon my ultimate monster: Jinzo - Lord!" Jinzo glowed purple and morphed into a bigger, more threatening android. This one had three eyes instead of two, and was surrounded by several belt-like structures that seemed to move independently.

Jinzo - Lord: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1600

Leah gritted her teeth at the sight of it. _'He actually Summoned it… this is going to be tricky.'_

"I activate Jinzo Lord's effect! Once per turn, I can check one card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone or one card in your hand, and if the card I check is a Trap Card, it is destroyed and you lose 300 life points. I'll choose to look at… your set card!" The face-down flipped over so its front was now pointing at the sky. It was Mirror Force. Makoto sneered at her. "Looks like I got it in one. Jinzo Lord, get rid of it!" The android's eyes lit up bright red and a thin laser shot from one of them, slicing though the Trap Card, which instantly disappeared, then straight over Leah herself. She gasped in pain and stepped backwards, clutching her shoulder.

**Leah LP:** 4000 → 3700

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Makoto said with contempt. "There's plenty more of that to endure yet. I Normal Summon **Jinzo - Sparker**!" The monster that leapt onto the field looked like mini version of Jinzo, and was even smaller than Jinzo - Returner. It had a single eye on the top of its forehead, and had two large frayed wires instead of hands.

**Jinzo - Sparker: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 500**

"Then I'll use its effect! When its Normal Summoned while you have at least one Trap Card in your Graveyard, I can Special Summon any other copies of **Jinzo - Sparker** in my hand." He picked a single card out of his hand. "And it just so happens that I have one right here. Appear, my second **Jinzo - Sparker**!" A second mini-Jinzo appeared to join the first.

**Jinzo - Sparker: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 500**

"Now then, both Level one **Jinzo - Sparkers**, Overlay!" Both androids morphed into purple amorphous masses and shot upwards. Where they had stood, a galaxy-style portal appeared. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two Material Monsters flew into the portal, causing it to explode. "Appear, **Number 52: Blast Android**!"

The electric-green number fifty-two flashed into Makoto's hand. Out of the portal rose a giant green test tube, with a short creature inside, draped in wires. The creature's eyes glowed red and it began to thrash around, snapping wire after wire as it struggled to free itself. Eventually it paused for a moment, then put its hands to its head and seemed to be concentrating. Quite suddenly, the entire test tube exploded showering water and glass onto the field, and out of the remnants leapt a short android. It had green skin, and was dressed in a green coat with pink highlights. Like the Jinzos, its brain was perfectly visible, but was protected by a glass helmet. Its two red Overlay Units surrounded it, and it settled onto one knee to signify Defence Position.

**Number 52: Blast Android: Psychic-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 1/ATK 900/DEF 800 – 2 OLU**

"So that's the Number?" James said. "To be honest… it's not really as threatening as the other's we've seen."

Makoto had heard him, and he snarled in annoyance. "What, you think you've seen better? You can't get any stronger than my Deck! And that includes my Number as well!"

"This guy..." Dan put a hand to his head. "Hey Leah, would you mind taking him down? Like, soon?"

"Nothing would make me happier," she chuckled.

"Whatever!" Makoto snapped at her. "I activate Blast Android's effect! By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I can change its Battle Position." One of the red orbs spiralled into the androids brain cavity, and it stood up into Attack Position, forming a ball of strange purple fire in each hand.

**Number 52: Blast Android: 2 **→** 1 OLU**

"Wait wait wait," Leah said, confused. "Why would you waste an Overlay Unit to change its position? If you wanted it in Attack Position, why didn't you just Summon it that way?"

"Hmph, as a female duelist I don't expect you to understand." Makoto said nastily. "So I'll explain. When **Jinzo - Sparker** is detached from a monster, you take 300 damage!" That same Overlay Unit, now glowing purple instead of red, shot out of his Graveyard and struck Leah's duel disk with a resounding crack.

**Leah LP:** 3700 → 3400

Knowing that the Numbers manifested as real monsters and could launch real attacks, Leah quickly examined her duel disk for any sign of damage. Finding none, she looked back at Jinzo - Lord, waiting for its attack…

* * *

Author-made cards:

Jinzo - Sparker  
Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 500  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Jinzo - Sparkers" from your hand. Your opponent must have a Trap Card(s) in their Graveyard for you to activate and resolve this effect. When this card is detached from an Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Number 52: Blast Android  
Psychic-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 1/ATK 900/DEF 800  
2 Level 1 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card is unaffected by Trap effects. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; change this card's Battle Position.

Dance of the Northern Lights  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Return 1 WATER Spirit monster you control to the hand, then target 2 cards your opponent controls; banish those targets.

* * *

**Fun Fact #5: Remember Jinzo, everyone? Remember how unreasonably awesome it was? Well so do we. Hence, mass Jinzo screentime.**

**Fun Fact #6: That thing Leah said about there being no such thing as female duelists, remember that. She'll elaborate on that next chapter, and when she does, we want all of the readers to take it to heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makoto LP:** 4000

Jinzo - Lord: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1600

**Number 52: Blast Android: Psychic-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 1/ATK 900/DEF 800 – 2 OLU**

Spell & Trap Card Zone: Future Fusion

**Leah LP:** 3400

1 set monster

"Battle time!" Makoto shouted. "**Number 52: Blast Android**, attack!"

"You're attacking with the Number?" Leah said, confused. "But why? Why would you send such a weak monster to attack a face-down monster that could be really strong?"

"I'm not," he leered. "Due to Blast Android's effect, it can wage direct attacks."

Leah gasped. "It what?"

"You heard me! Blast Android, attack her directly! Psycho-bombing!" The Number threw both spheres of purple fire at Leah. They both passed straight over her set monster and hit her, exploded violently on contact and pushing her back a couple of steps. She beat her sleeve with her free hand, trying to extinguish the minor fire that had started there.

**Leah LP:** 3400 → 2500

"Don't even think I'm done! Jinzo - Lord, attack the face-down monster! Cyber energy impact!" Using the belt-connector things protruding from its back, Jinzo Lord charged a ball of purple electricity and fired it at the face-down card. The card flipped up and the monster appeared briefly before the attack destroyed it. It was **Borealis Kita**.

"**Borealis Kita**'s Flip Effect activates!" Leah declared. "When it flips, I can add any Spirit monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose **Borealis Minami**!" Her duel disk spat out the card, which she placed in her hand.

Makoto gave a shrug as if he couldn't care less. "During Main Phase two, I activate the effect of **Number 52: Blast Android**. By detaching its second Overlay Unit, I can put it back in Defence Position!" The android absorbed its last Overlay Unit and dropped back onto one knee like before.

**Number 52: Blast Android: 1 **→** 0 OLU**

"Leah, watch out!" Dan shouted, knowing what was about to happen. She nodded and held her duel disk up so it shielded her face, bracing it with her other hand.

Makoto grinned widely. "You catch on fast. The detached **Jinzo - Sparker**'s effect activates, dealing you a further 300 damage!" Just as before, a purple orb of light shot out of his Graveyard like a bullet, and hit Leah with a bang. She staggered backwards from the impact.

**Leah LP:** 2500 → 2200

"For my final move, I activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy my own Future Fusion!" Makoto's Spell Card whipped up a vicious tornado, which annihilated his Future Fusion card. "With that, I end my turn."

Leah recomposed herself. _'That was clever. He destroyed his own Future Fusion so that Chimeratech Overdragon won't be Summoned, which will keep his field stays safe.' _Then she gasped as an idea entered her head, and quite a devious one at that. She grinned. _'The Numbers possess people… maybe I can use that possession against him.' _"My turn, draw. I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, which lets me revive a monster from the Graveyard. I'll take one of your Jinzo Sparkers!" Makoto gasped as one of the glowing androids leapt out of his Graveyard, and took up its position on his opponent's side.

**Jinzo - Sparker: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 500**

"You what? Why on earth would you want **Jinzo - Sparker**?" Makoto said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Hey Leah, I have to agree with him on this one." Katie called from off to the side. "Why did you Summon that instead of an actual Jinzo, or even Cyber Dragon?"

Leah turned to look at the others, smiled, and winked. "You know what? That's actually an excellent point. I don't think I want it after all." Dan nodded, immediately realising what she was up to. The rest of them, including Makoto, stood there in a state of complete bewilderment. Leah turned back to her opponent. "Yeah, I've decided I don't want it at all. Here..." she took a card from her hand and played it, "...you can have it back now. I activate the Spell Card, Creature Swap!"

Makoto's eyebrows met in a V-shape as he scowled. "You... so that was your plan."

"No, but it's the start my plan," she grinned. "Anyway, with Creature Swap, we each pick one monster we control to give to our opponent. Since it's the only monster I control, I guess I'll have to choose **Jinzo - Sparker**." The mini android was surrounded by a green aura.

"Hmph," Makoto grunted. "It's pretty obvious which one I'm choosing, because you're not getting your grubby hands on my Jinzo - Lord! I select Number 52: Blast An-" All of a sudden, Makoto cried out in pain and clutched his hand as if he'd been stung. To anyone else, it would seem like he was having a completely random spasm of pain. But Leah recognised it for what it was: it was all part of her plan.

In a strange, dark place, which seemed to be an endless void of dark purple, Makoto was clutching his ears as the shouts of the strange, invasive presence rang out around him. _"You cannot give me to the enemy, mortal! I am you! Now select your other monster immediately!"_

Makoto shook his head. _'No… that's not the best move… I have to win…' _He gasped as the Number asserted further control over him.

_"You can win with me, human," _the Number said. _"I will bring you victory, and I will bring greatness to your Deck; greatness it so thoroughly deserves. Isn't that what you truly want?" _Makoto lowered his arms and nodded, defeated. _"Good. Now go, human. Correct your move at once…" _The voice faded away.

The glowing number fifty-two on the back of his hand blazed brighter than ever. He allowed his arms to fall limp by his sides, and spoke in an undertone. "I... I'll give you control of Jinzo - Lord..." His stronger monster glowed green, then it and **Jinzo - Sparker** dissipated, only to rematerialize on opposite sides of the field.

Leah grinned: things had gone absolutely perfectly. Her assumption about the way Numbers interacted with their owners had been correct, and she'd actually managed to exploit it. She felt like jumping for joy. She was becoming a true Number hunter.

"To be honest," she said to Makoto, who had gone right back to glaring at her from behind his two small androids, "it doesn't make a difference which one you gave me. It won't be staying very long regardless."

"It what?" Makoto said, confused.

"I Tribute Jinzo - Lord to Tribute Summon **Borealis Nanbu**!" Jinzo Lord clutched its head in pain, then dissipated. In its place stood a spirit dressed in a simple white dress, and that appeared to only have one wing... until her hair became visible. Somehow, the Spirit's very long strands of hair turned into feathers towards the tips, ending in the likeness of a second wing.

**Borealis Nanbu: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 5/ATK 1900/DEF 2100**

"And I'll use **Borealis Nanbu**'s effect. During the turn it's Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon one additional Spirit monster. I Summon **Borealis Minami**!" A second Spirit appeared alongside Nanbu. This one was also dressed simply, in a white shirt with furry sleeves and a grey skirt. It also had white angel's wings tinted with cyan, and wore a tiara on its head. The tiara had a was shaped like four wings – two at the front, two around the side, all four modelled after a dove's wings.

**Borealis Minami: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1700**

"Wait, wait, hold on there!" Makoto interrupted. "How did you Summon that second Level five monster without a Tribute?"

Leah grinned. "I'm glad you asked. You see, **Borealis Minami** can be Normal Summoned without a Tribute if I already control a Spirit monster, but if I do, she'll be banished instead of returning to my hand during the End Phase. Next, I'll banish **Borealis Kita** from my Graveyard to Special Summon Yamato-no-Kami!" Her third Spirit appeared. This one was much more fierce looking, with two muscular arms and six spikes protruding from its back. Standing next to the two serene-looking Borealis monsters, it made for quite the contrast.

Yamato-no-Kami: Warrior-Type/Spirit/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1200

"Three monsters..." Makoto muttered. "Ha! What does it matter? None of them are Numbers, so they can't destroy my Blast Android!"

"True," she responded, "but I can still go after **Jinzo - Sparker**. And I can still damage your Life Points. Now I activate the Equip Spell Card, Sword of Kusanagi! Equip to **Borealis Nanbu**!" A sword with purple lightning crackling down it materialized, and was picked up by the weakest Spirit. "It can only be equipped to a Spirit monster, but while equipped, the equipped monster inflicts Piercing Damage. So go, Nanbu, attack **Number 52: Blast Android**!" Nanbu floated forwards and gracefully brought the blade down on the Number. The monster remained unharmed, but the mystical electricity coursed past it and at Makoto.

**Makoto LP:** 4000 → 2900

"Now, **Borealis Minami**, attack **Jinzo - Sparker**!" A swarm of glowing butterflies gathered around the second Spirit, all converging between her hands into a sphere of rainbow-hued light. With practised movements, she threw the sphere at the little android. Despite the deceptive serenity of its formation, the sphere exploded violently on contact, destroying **Jinzo - Sparker** and pushing Makoto back further.

**Makoto LP:** 2900 → 700

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted. "None of it matters! My Number is still alive, and Yamato-no-Kami doesn't inflict Piercing Damage! You can't beat me this turn, and on my next turn, I'm going t-"

"Yeah, you keep talking," Leah said nonchalantly. "I activate the Quick-play Spell Card, **Xyz Instant**! It lets me perform an Xyz Summon right now. So Level five **Borealis Minami** and Nanbu, Overlay!" **Borealis Nanbu** dropped her sword, which shattered on the ground and vanished. Then, both monsters morphed into fully blue masses of light and spiralled upwards, away from the portal that opened beneath them. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two monsters shot into the portal, which exploded. "Be born! **Number 17: Passion Aurora**!"

The green number 17 flashed above the field and onto Leah's left hand, and a spinning sideways-oval crest appeared, sporting three sharp protrusions; two from the side and one from underneath. Protruding from the side of each 'spike' were two downy wings, making for six in total. Lines of light traced across the surface of the crest as it started to unfold. All six wings stretched out. A pitch-black humanoid figure, covered in shining gold armour, began to take form. Two scarf-like strips of fabric, one grey and one purple, hung from its waist. It had spikes on its kneecaps, and pointed feet. Everything about it besides its wings looked synthetic. With one final battle-cry, it stretched out its arms and wings, then took its position ready for battle, orbited by two yellow Overlay Units.

**Number 17: Passion Aurora: Fairy-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1800 – 2 OLU**

"A Number!" Makoto gasped. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Leah recalled the day that she and Dan had received their respective Numbers. It didn't make for a pleasant memory. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Here here." Dan said off to the side.

"Moving on, time to continue battling. Passion Aurora, attack Blast Android!" The golden Number fired a beam of pure ionized energy at the android, which was consumed and destroyed instantaneously.

"GAAAH!" Makoto cried out, as the Number's destruction translated into pain for him.

In a brief act of sympathy, Leah resolved to rescue him quickly. "Yamato-no-Kami, direct attack!" The muscular Spirit lumbered forwards and swung a massive fist at Makoto. It caught him square in the face, and knocked him onto his back, clutching his nose.

_'Man, I wish I could've done that personally,' _Leah thought as the final claxon blared out.

**Makoto LP:** 700 → 0

**Leah LP:** 2200 [WINNER]

The augmented reality faded away, and the Deltas removed their D-Gazers. The crowd lost interest pretty quickly and turned to watch some of the other duels, which was actually a good thing, because they didn't see what happened next.

Leah walked forwards and knelt down right in front of Makoto, who was still lying on his back. With a grunt, he tried to push himself away from her, but she put a hand on his chest to hold him still, and extended the tendrils of light from her band straight into him. His eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't bring himself to move; the sensation was too strange.

Within a couple of seconds, the tendrils retracted and deposited the Number in Leah's outstretched hand. The electric green number fifty-two flashed onto her right hand, then faded away. It was done.

Satisfied, Leah turned her attention back to her opponent, who was lying immobile on his back, staring up at her with an exhausted, yet frustrated look.

She brought her head close to his, and spoke quietly into his ear. "You wanted to know what I meant when I said female duelists don't exist? Well I'll tell you know, so listen carefully. There's no such thing as a female duelist, nor is there such a thing as a male duelist, young duelist, ethnic duelist, religious duelist… none of them exist. During duels, all labels like that become irrelevant in lieu of a single label – duelist. We are all duelists. Engrain that into your mind. That's what makes this game so special... it's a sanctuary, a medium where people are completely free from stigma, and are judged solely on two things: the skill with which they play, and the etiquette with which they interact." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "And I won't allow someone like you to threaten the sanctity of the duelist."

With that, she stood up and turned around, leaving her opponent on the ground, stunned and confused. Almost immediately she was greeted by the Deltas, who stood there congratulating her, exchanging high fives, hugs and smiles. Matt noticed that Leah seemed even happier than normal, and smiled to himself. _'She really loves dueling.' _he thought, watching her celebrate with a smile.

But the happy mood was suddenly shattered by a cry for help. From a child.

"Hey... you guys, hey, please help me! Help me!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Borealis Kita  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1900  
FLIP: Add 1 Spirit monster from your Deck to your hand.  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand.

Jinzo - Sparker  
Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 500  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Jinzo - Sparkers" from your hand. Your opponent must have a Trap Card(s) in their Graveyard for you to activate and resolve this effect. When this card is detached from an Xyz Monster and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Borealis Nanbu  
Fairy-type/Spirit/WATER/Level 5/ATK 1900/DEF 2100  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. During the turn this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, you can Normal Summon 1 additional Spirit monster this turn (you can only gain this effect once per turn).

Borealis Minami  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1700  
Cannot be Special Summoned. If you control a face-up Spirit monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand, OR if this card was Normal Summoned without a Tribute, banish it instead.

Number 52: Blast Android  
Psychic-Type/Xyz/FIRE/Rank 1/ATK 900/DEF 800  
2 Level 1 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card is unaffected by Trap effects. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; change this card's Battle Position.

Number 17: Passion Aurora  
Fairy-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1800  
2 Level 5 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; negate this card's effects until the End Phase.

Xyz Instant  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, using the appropriate monster(s) you control as the Xyz Material Monster(s). During the End Phase of this turn, detach all Overlay Units (if any) from the Summoned monster. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Instant" per turn.

* * *

**Fun Fact #7: There you go. That is Leah's real-life counterpart's honest opinion on this game. And let us make this abundantly clear: this is her exact quote, almost word for word. We did not steal it from anywhere. It is solely her own opinion put into writing. Make of it what you will.**

**Fun Fact #8: Yes, that was an OTK you just witnessed. No, it isn't really plausible. Hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

**Fun Fact #9: Continuing with the naming themes of the Borealis, the word 'minami' is Japanese for south or southern. I got the idea from the song 'Minamikaze Dramatic' by Sphere, which incidently is one of our collective favourite songs at the moment. When will they release the full version? Gah!**

**Fun Fact #10: Look! Look there! Another _Ultra-Subtle Foreshadowing Hint_! Did you see it?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Deltas looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. It couldn't be Makoto: it was a different, much younger voice.

"Look, over there!" Katie called, pointing towards the edge of the park. The others followed her gaze. There was a kid running towards them as fast as he could, waving his arms at them and tripping over his own feet in his haste. He was dressed smartly in a light blue jacket, grey trousers and grey shoes. The outfit looked a lot like a school uniform. The kid stopped just in front of them, leaning on his knees and panting.

"Please... my teacher... he's... you did... how the..." he gasped.

Leah stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she smiled kindly. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" she said.

The kid took several deep breaths. The Deltas assumed that he was going to start explaining what was wrong, but he surprised them by pointing at the downed Makoto. "What did you do to him?" he asked.

Leah was taken aback by the question. "How much of the duel did you see?"

"Most of it," came the reply. "That guy was kind of crazy, but then you did something to him. What did you do?"

She hesitated, wondering how to explain it to this kid. Finally, she said, "This guy had a bit of a problem, and got rid of the thing that was causing it. He'll be ok again soon." _'Unfortunately,' _she thought to herself.

The kid seemed to brighten. "Cool! Then can you help my teacher? I think he's got a problem too."

All five Number hunters were suddenly on alert. Matt stepped forwards and addressed the kid. "What kind of problem? Can you describe it?"

The kid nodded. "He was acting crazier than normal. He trashed one of the science labs for no reason. And there was something on his neck, something glowing..."

That was all they needed to hear. "What's your name, pal?" Dan asked.

"Kodoku," he replied.

Leah smiled reassuringly. "Well, Kodoku, can you lead us to where this teacher is? Once we've found him we'll do whatever we can to help him.

Kodoku nodded. "He's still at my school. I think he's still going crazy: I ran away to get help-"

"Just show us the way." Matt was starting to get impatient.

The kid eyed Matt nervously and started jogging away. "Follow me. It's this way." he called. The Deltas followed.

*FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER*

The wind had picked up quite a bit by the time they arrived. Kodoku led them through the open school gates and across a secondary school playground. The teens were worried about being here without permission, but the entire place seemed to be deserted. They jogged across the playground towards one of the buildings, struggling to keep up with Kodoku.

Then, right above them, a window shattered.

It happened quite suddenly. There was the sound of smashing glass, and the teens threw themselves away from the building entirely on instinct. They had been all too close. The shards of glass fell to the ground exactly where they would've been standing if they'd continued running.

Above them, through the newly open window, they heard a man cry out in pain.

That's all it took to snap them out of their shock. They all started onwards again, still following Kodoku, who didn't seem to be aware of what had just happened. He led them into the building and up two flights of stairs. Halfway up the second set of stairs, they had to clutch the handrails as the entire building shook. Dust trickled from the ceiling. Kodoku continued up the stairs, unperturbed.

"We have to be extremely careful." Katie whispered to Matt. "We've never experienced a Number in such an enclosed area before. If it goes out of control, the whole building could come crashing down." Matt nodded in agreement, and relayed the order as they continued climbing.

Kodoku lead them along a corridor and through a set of double doors into another hallway. By then they could hear the sound of smashing glass and cries of anguish. They picked up the pace, still acutely aware of how much danger they were in.

Suddenly, Kodoku darted off to the right and straight into one of the classrooms. The Deltas followed him in there, and stared at the scene of devastation that lay before them.

It had once been a science lab, but it had been utterly destroyed. There was shattered glass and cracked pieces of ceiling tiles littering the floor. Many of the workbenches and chairs had been pulverized, and lay in pieces, swept to the side of the room. There was a cruel breeze whipping through the room from the many broken windows.

And standing there, looking out of one of the windows, was a man. He was dressed in a bright yellow lab coat, navy blue jeans, and had long brown hair that fell to his shoulders. Despite the wind blowing in through the windows, he didn't look at all windswept. The man heard them enter the room and turned to face them. The brown eyes that beheld them would normally have looked calm and cheerful, but were now cold and cruel. On the left side of his neck was a glowing yellow symbol – the number ten.

"Ah, excellent, more test subj-" he stopped as he caught sight of the Deltas. "You five... who are you? You're not in any of my classes."

Matt stepped forwards. "My name is Matt. This is Katie, Leah, Dan, and James. We are Team Delta, and we've come to help you." The other Deltas nodded on agreement.

"Team Delta..." the teacher muttered to himself. "Well, you're not ideal, but you'll do."

"Do for what?" Matt asked.

"For my experiments of course!" The man grinned wildly and spread his hands wide. "I've just received an interesting new power, and I've been running expensive tests on it to try and understand it."

James motioned for Katie to come closer. "He must be referring to the Number." he whispered. She nodded.

"May I ask what kind of tests?" Dan asked, having to raise his voice over the wind.

The teacher merely gestured to a space at the back of the room. The Deltas turned to look, and gasped at the sight. There were several school kids, all lying unconscious at the back of the classroom, all wearing duel disks, and all with various injuries on them.

Leah turned back to him, furious. "That's disgusting," she spat.

"That's science, my dear." The man grinned. "It's all in the name of science, knowledge and understanding. Those children are a necessary sacrifice for all that, wouldn't you say?"

Leah was ready to pulverize the man, but a tug on her shirt made her turn around to see Kodoku, staring at her earnestly. "Please help him. Sir isn't usually like that: he's usually really kind and helpful and interesting. Please make him better."

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll do my best, ok?" Kodoku nodded.

"So," the teacher called. "Who's going to be by first test subject?"

Matt took a step forward, staring the man down. "That'll be m-"

"I'll do it!" Leah interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her, including the teacher, who seemed intrigued by her outburst.

Matt turned his back on the man and looked Leah straight in the eyes, his expression betraying his worry. "Are you sure?" he said seriously. "This Number holder looks very powerful, and he's already caused several casualties today. I don't mind taking this one."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Leah smiled. "Besides, I still have some catching up to do in terms of Number collecting." Matt paused for a second, then nodded.

Leah was about to step up to the man, but she was once again stopped, this time by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Dan, who motioned to her with a finger. She moved her head closer, and he whispered into her ear. "That's not the only reason is it?" he asked. "I saw you against Makoto: you exploited a weakness with the Numbers, and you want to see if you can do it again."

She winked. "What can I say? You caught me."

He smirked at her and gave her a friendly push. She crossed the room to where the other duelists had been standing and turned around to face the teacher and the open windows. The wind tugged at her hair.

"Duel disk, set!" Both duelists were already wearing their duel disks. Leah's was a forest green colour, fashioned after the Battle City disks from the old days, and was attached to her right arm. The stranger's duel disk was more intricate. It was a solid piece of grey metal which tapered to a sharp point at both ends, and was covered in yellow lines that all glowed as the duel disk was activated, forming strange and intricate shapes. Like most duelists, he was right-handed, so the disk sat on his left arm.

"D-Gazer, set!" Both duelists triggered their D-Gazers, and the five spectators linked theirs into the duel as well.

_"AR Vision – link established."_ The augmented reality coated the field around them, erasing the unconscious people piled up behind them, but doing nothing to cover up the damage that had already been done to the lab.

"So, young lady," the teacher said. "Are you ready to begin?"

She nodded, then had a thought. Turning back to the others, she called out to the boy that had brought them here. "Hey, Kodoku, what's your teacher's name?"

"Oh, right," Kodoku said. "He's called Mr-"

"You can call me Jad." the teacher interrupted. Leah nodded and returned her attention to him.

"DUEL!"

**Leah LP: **4000

**Jad LP:** 4000

"I know you're about to say "ladies first", but there's no need to be courteous against me." Leah said. "Go ahead, you can go first." Dan grinned, and she gave him the thumbs up.

Mr Jad, on the other hand, was less than amused. "Hmph, if you insist. My turn, draw. For my first move, I Summon **Epignosai Lamedh**." This creature wasn't like anything they'd ever seen. It was some sort of leopard with pitch black fur, no eyes, and a gaping mouth filled with teeth. Something that resembled black tar dripped from its body.

**Epignosai Lamedh: Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

James, in a true display of manliness, gulped and hid his eyes at the sight of the disturbing creature. "Hey, guys... what is that thing?" Katie squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Then I'll use Lamedh's effect. When it's Normal Summoned, I can banish any Epignosai card from my Deck. In this case, I'll choose **Epignosai Pit**." He extracted the Trap Card from his Deck and held it up for Leah to see. He then placed it in a separate compartment of his duel disk. "Next I'll activate the Spell Card, **Epignosai Send**, which lets me banish another Epignosai card from my Deck." Once again, he held up another Trap Card. "This time it shall be **Epignosai Counter**. With that I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Leah studied her hand, having already decided her eventual goal, and determined to reach it as quickly as possible. "I Normal Summon **Borealis Leger**." A white-garbed, rainbow-hued angel appeared, carrying a bow and arrow.

**Borealis Leger: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600**

"And my monster has an effect too. When its Normal Summoned, I can increase the Level of any Spirit monster I control by one." Leger raised its bow. "I'll have it target itself." It fired an arrow straight up, which immediately dissipated and showered Leger with light.

**Borealis Leger: Level 4 **→** 5**

Leah grinned, happy that things were already going along so well. "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Double Summon, which grants me an extra Normal Summon during this turn. With it, I'll Normal Summon **Borealis Minami**." The rainbow-hued angel with the feathery tiara materialized.

**Borealis Minami: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1700**

Jad nodded. "All fine. Now come! Show me your strength! I have many observations to make."

"Battle! **Borealis Minami**, attack **Epignosai Lamedh**!" The angel charged a sphere full of glowing butterflies and threw it in a graceful arc, straight into the beast's mouth. The creature gave an unworldly, gargling howl, and exploded violently, spitting black tar over the entire field.

**Jad LP:** 4000 → 3300

"And Borealis Leger will attack you directly." The other Spirit raised its bow and fired an arrow straight through Jad's chest. He didn't seem to register any pain from the impact.

**Jad LP:** 3300 → 1900

Leah grinned joyfully. "That's just perfect. Now, Level five **Borealis Leger** and **Borealis Minami**, Overlay!" Both monsters changed into blue blobs of energy and shot upwards, away from the portal that opened beneath them. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two monsters sailed into the portal, which exploded. "Be born! **Number 17: Passion Aurora**!"

The green number 17 flashed above the field and onto Leah's left hand, and a spinning sideways-oval crest appeared, sporting three sharp protrusions; two from the side and one from underneath. Protruding from the side of each 'spike' were two downy wings, making for six in total. Lines of light traced across the surface of the crest as it started to unfold. All six wings stretched out. A pitch-black humanoid figure, covered in shining gold armour, began to take form. Two scarf-like strips of fabric, one grey and one purple, hung from its waste. It had spikes on its kneecaps, and pointed feet. Everything about it besides its wings looked synthetic. With one final battle-cry, it stretched out its arms and wings, then took its position ready for battle, orbited by two yellow Overlay Units.

**Number 17: Passion Aurora: Fairy-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1800 – 2 OLU**

"Yes!" she cheered. "So how do you like that, mister?"

Mr Jad eyed the Number dispassionately. "I'm glad you asked. In all honesty, I'm not sure I do..." Leah stared at him, worried. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to conduct experiments on this thing, but much later on. At this moment it's a nuisance, so please, allow me to cut in." He raised his hand. "I activate the effect of my banished **Epignosai Pit**!"

"He what?" Katie gasped. "He's activating a Trap Card that's not even on the field?"

"Indeed, my dear." Jad sneered. "And due to its effect, by returning this card from my banished zone to the Graveyard, I can banish any monster my opponent tries to Summon. So say a fond farewell to your Number!" He switched the location of the card on his duel disk. At the same moment, a portal opened up directly behind the Number. Black and white tendrils reached out of the portal and wrapped themselves around Passion Aurora. The Number thrashed about, trying to free itself, but the tendrils held it firmly, and dragged it backwards into the portal. As the flailing Number disappeared from view completely, the portal shrank down to a small orb of light, which disappeared with a small crack. The two yellow Overlay Units, now useless, dissipated into particles of light.

Leah gasped as pain shot up her left arm. Knowing what to expect didn't make it hurt any less. Despite this, she was determined to keep dueling. "I set two cards. Turn end."

Jad smiled. "Excellent, I would say things are going rather well. So let's crack on. My turn, draw."

* * *

Epignosai Lamedh (credit to Superjad)  
Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Borealis Leger  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spirit monster you control; that target gains 1 Level.

Borealis Minami  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1700  
Cannot be Special Summoned. If you control a face-up Spirit monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand, OR if this card was Normal Summoned without a Tribute, banish it instead.

Number 17: Passion Aurora  
Fairy-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1800  
2 Level 5 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. Neither player can Special Summon monsters. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card; negate this card's effects until the End Phase.

Epignosai Send (credit to Superjad)  
Spell Card  
Banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Epignosai Pit (credit to Superjad)  
Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). When your opponent Summons a monster, if this card is currently banished: You can return this banished card to the Graveyard; banish the Summoned monster.

* * *

**Fun Fact #11: Superjad is a good friend of ours - the character Jad is based on him, and he will be assisting us throughout the fanfic. Go say hi to him. That's his account up there.**

**Fun Fact #12: The Epignosai Monsters' names are based on the Phoenician Alphabet.**

**Fun Fact #13: Jad's real-life counterpart does not usually recommend injuring children for science, though he does admit that it is a case-by-case basis for each child.**

**Fun Fact #14: Wow, we really are throwing these _Ultra-Subtle Foreshadowing Hints_ at you in this story. There's another one. Look, up there! No, there!**

**Fun Fact #15: James is such a knight in shining armour, don't you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah LP: **4000

Spell & Trap Card Zone: 2 set cards

**Jad LP:** 1900

**Epignosai Lamedh: Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

The four Deltas stood there, stunned. "I... what? Her Number's gone?" James stuttered. "On her first turn as well... is this bad?"

"It's pretty bad," Matt agreed. "I can see it now. Leah was attempting to Summon her Number first to prevent Jad from Summoning his. But she failed, so Jad can Summon his Number whenever he feels like it. Plus, Leah doesn't have her own Number available to counter it."

"It'll be fine," Dan said confidently. The others looked at him. "Yes, losing her Number so early on was a set-back, but not a major one. Just look at her… yes she's distraught about the loss, but she doesn't need it. She knows she can win without it. Numbers are strong, but they aren't invincible. Leah can and will find a way to beat him, even if he Summons his Number. Just you watch."

The others nodded. Now that Dan had pointed it out, it was clear to them. She wasn't scared. She wasn't angry. She was just calm, determined, and calculating.

"I Normal Summon **Epignosai Zayin**," Jad declared. A puddle of black tar formed on the ground, and out of it rose a humanoid figure. It had pure black skin, no eyes, a gaping mouth, and carried a thin grey blade. Like the beast before, it too was coated in the black tar.

**Epignosai Zayin: Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1900**

Jad nodded in approval. "Zayin, direct attack." The monster's mouth stretched open impossibly wide in a grimace of joy. Its gaping mouth seemed to take up most of its face. With a gargling cry, it dashed forwards and slashed at Leah, knocking her backwards.

**Leah LP:** 4000 → 2100

"With that, I end my turn." Jad looked at the girl as she attempted to get up. "It's a shame really," he commented, "but it seems that you're no stronger or more interesting that any of my students. Oh well, go ahead anyway."

Leah took a long breath to steady herself. "I draw. I set a monster and end my turn." Her face-down monster appeared.

Jad shook his head. "Disappointing. Well, I might as well make the best out of you while you're still in your feet. My turn, draw. I Normal Summon **Epignosai Kaph**." More black tar, and out of it rose a strange creature. It had the head and torso of a human (with the same gaping mouth and lack of eyes), but instead of legs, its black skin stretched down into roots, very similar to a tree. From its wrists there seemed to be some protruding sharp petals, which resembled cuffs.

**Epignosai Kaph: Plant-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500**

"Now then, Zayin. Attack her face-down monst-"

"Stop there," Leah interrupted. "I activate my Trap Card, Last Resort!" The Trap Card revealed itself. "When you declare an attack, this card lets me activate any Field Spell Card from my Deck."

"Hmm..." Jad seemed to be considering the implications. "I don't think I shall allow this. I activate the effect of my banished Trap Card, **Epignosai Counter**."

"What?" Leah gasped, visibly distraught. "Another Trap that you can activate while banished?"

"Indeed," Jad replied, "and this one allows me to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card by returning this Trap to the Graveyard." A portal opened up behind the Trap Card, and black and white tendrils pulled the Last Resort card off the field and into the void. "Right, now that that's taken care of, Zayin, continue your attack!" The frightening warrior took a slash at the face-down monster. As the card flipped up, however, a rainbow light blazed out of it, forcing the creature back. Floating just above the overturned card was a rainbow-hued angel.

**Borealis Kita: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1900**

"Our points are the same, so your attack fails." Leah grinned confidently. "And now I can activate **Borealis Kita**'s Flip Effect. When it's flipped, I can add any Spirit monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Susa Soldier." Her duel disk extracted the card for her, and she placed it in her hand. "So is that all, smart guy?"

"Far from it, my dear." Jad declared. "I still have plenty to do yet. During Main Phase two, I activate the effect of **Epignosai Kaph**. It lets me banish two Epignosai cards from my Graveyard, but this effect can only be used once per duel. So, I think I'll re-banish **Epignosai Pit** and **Epignosai Counter**." The two cards were removed from his Graveyard and placed back in the banished zone.

'_No…' _Leah thought furiously. _'Damnit. His entire strategy is to lock me down with those two Trap Cards. But while they're banished, I can't do anything about them! What do I do…?'_

"Level four Zayin and Kaph, Overlay!" She was startled out of her thoughts by the command. The two pitch black monsters morphed fully purple and shot up. A galaxy-shaped portal appeared beneath them. "I use these two monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The two monsters flew into the portal, which exploded. A sudden burst on wind came through the window, kicking up dust in the room. Leah covered her face. Jad's voice seemed to cut through the howling wind like a knife. "Arise, **Number 10: Terra Storm**!"

The yellow number ten flashed above the field. Behind Jad, the wall of the classroom began to break away. It was like it'd been hit with a bulldozer. Within seconds, the wall was ripped to shreds by the sudden fierce winds, giving everyone a full view of what was happening outside.

The playground was being completely destroyed. The concrete, the grass, the walls of the surrounding buildings: everything was being torn to pieces. In the centre of this scene of destruction, an immense tornado was spinning at an impossible speed, pulling the debris from the surrounding area into its centre. At the centre sat a small brown rock. The concrete and heavier pieces were sucked straight into its core, while the lumps of earth and other lighter bits of debris flew around the perimeter of the cyclone, mixing with the sand and dust that was already a part of the outer layer. Inside the tornado, the pieces of stone and concrete were being pressed together, attached to the small rock, which was slowly getting bigger as more and more rock was added to it. Finally, once its bulk filled most of the tornado, a pair of large grey eyes opened on the front of the giant boulder that had formed. The yellow number ten was printed onto the boulder's surface, just below the eyes, and two green Overlay Units surrounded it, seemingly unaffected by the winds. A quick check of the statistics showed that the monster had been Summoned in Defence Position.

**Number 10: Terra Storm: Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600 – 2 OLU**

Leah took a step back in fear. "That... that thing's huge!"

"That it is!" Jad called, having to shout to make himself heard over the howling wind. The number symbol on his neck flared with light. "And soon enough, you shall witness its power! I end my turn! And during the End Phase, your Spirit monster returns to your hand!" Sure enough, **Borealis Kita** faded away into mist, which was whipped away almost immediately by the wind.

Leah gritted her teeth and willed herself to calm down. It was just a Number. She could handle it. "My turn, draw. I activate the Spell Card, Dark Hole, to destroy your Number!" The Spell appeared, but Jad cut in before it could do anything.

"I don't think so, young lady. I'll return my banished **Epignosai Counter** to my Graveyard to negate your Spell!" Just like the Last Resort Trap Card from before, this card was pulled into a portal and out of sight. "I won't allow such things to interfere with my experiments."

"Fine. I'll just set one monster and end my turn." Her face-down appeared.

Jad was starting to get annoyed by the constant stream of face-downs. "My turn, draw. I activate the Spell Card, **Epignosai Resend**. It banishes one Epignosai card from my Graveyard. I banish **Epignosai Counter**." The Counter Trap moved into the banished zone once again.

Katie was getting worried. "What can she do? Every move she makes is being prevented by those two Trap Cards. It's as if Jad has an endless supply of Solemn Judgements that don't actually need the life point cost. How is she supposed to win against that?"

Dan put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine Katie," he said calmly. "Have faith in her. She knows what she's doing." She nodded tentatively.

"Now then. You used this card earlier on in the duel, so I think I'll try it myself. I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon, which lets me perform my Normal Summon twice. So here we go. First, I Normal Summon **Epignosai Sade**!" The creature that rose out of the ground resembled a werewolf, but had the traditional Epignosai appearance, with one big difference – it was pure white. From its fur to the tar dripping from its body, even the skin stretched around the gaping mouth filled with teeth: it was all a lustrous white.

**Epignosai Sade: Beast-Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 100**

"And for my second Summon, I Normal Summon **Epignosai Teth**!" This monster was black again, but was a lot more mechanical. It was clearly a machine, but bore a slightly human shape. Its mouth was lined with jagged pieces of black metal, and the faint outlines of the dark hinges could be seen. It was carrying a large cog on its back like a backpack, and black sparks were flashing out of it.

**Epignosai Teth: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500**

Jad raised both his arms above his head, his yellow lab coat flapping in the wind. "Now, I hope you haven't gotten very attached to them, because they won't be staying for long. Level four Sade and Teth, Overlay!" The two monsters morphed into yellow and purple blobs of light respectively, and shot upwards. Where they had been, a red circular portal opened. "I use these two Epignosai monsters to construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!" The monsters soared into the portal, which erupted with light. "Arise, **Epignosai Aleph**!" Out of the portal rose a large incubator with four metallic legs. The legs and the lining to the test tube were a brilliant white colour. Inside the incubator was a swirling mass of both white and black tar, and suspended within the tar were the two Xyz Material Monsters that had been used to Summon it. The remaining incarnations of these monsters, the two yellow Overlay Units, orbited the monster.

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300 – 2 OLU**

"And due to Aleph's effect, it gains the Types of any Overlay Units attached to it."

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type **→** Machine-Type/Beast-Warrior-Type**

Leah took a step back, real fear in her expression now. "No way... two Xyz Monsters?!"

Even Matt was starting to look worried now. He turned to Dan and said, "Are you sure that Leah can handle this? Maybe we should step in and save her-"

"No need," he replied. Matt was astonished – Dan's expression hadn't changed a bit. His confident smile hadn't faltered even once. "Leah won't lose to him. It's just not going to happen."

Matt scowled at him. "You'd better be right," he snapped.

A shout caught their attention. Jad was resuming his move. "I activate Epignosai Aleph's effect! Once per turn, by detaching AND banishing both of its Overlay Units, I can destroy one card my opponent controls." Both Overlay Units were absorbed into the top of the incubator, one after the other. They didn't stay there, however. After a brief flash of light, the Overlay Units (now a dull grey colour) were thrown off of the monster and through a portal into the banished zone. The two monsters suspended in the test tube seemed to melt away, becoming one with the swirling tar.

**Epignosai Aleph: 2 **→** 0 OLU**

**Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Beast-Warrior-Type **→** Machine-Type**

"I target your face-down monster!" Aleph began to crackle with shining white electricity, as it prepared to annihilate the face-down.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Epignosai Lamedh (credit to Superjad)  
Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1800  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Epignosai Zayin (credit to Superjad)  
Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1900  
When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Banish 1 "Epignosai" monster from your Deck.

Epignosai Kaph (credit to Superjad)  
Plant-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500  
You can target 2 "Epignosai" cards in your Graveyard; banish them. Each player can only use the effect of "Epignosai Kaph" once per duel.

Borealis Kita  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1900  
FLIP: Add 1 Spirit monster from your Deck to your hand.  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand.

Epignosai Sade (credit to Superjad)  
Beast-Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 100  
If this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 of your banished "Epignosai" monsters; Special Summon that target.

Epignosai Teth (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck to your hand, then banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Epignosai Resend (credit to Superjad)  
Spell Card  
Target 1 "Epignosai" card in your Graveyard; banish it.

Epignosai Counter (credit to Superjad)  
Counter Trap Card  
Cannot be banished (except by the effect of an "Epignosai" card). When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard; negate that activation, and if you do, destroy it.

* * *

**Fun Fact #16: No, you can't see Number 10: Terra Storm's effects in this chapter. Yes, you do have to wait until next chapter. Yes, we do love keeping you in suspense.**

**Fun Fact #17: Wow, that sure is a lot of credit to Superjad up there.**

**Fun Fact #18: If any of you have ever read our profile, some of you may have been curious as to the identity of the so-called 'mega-Spirits' in Leah's Deck. Well, let's just say you'll see soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah LP:** 2100

1 set monster

**Jad LP:** 1900

**Number 10: Terra Storm: Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600 – 2 OLU**

******Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300 – 0 OLU**

"**Epignosai Aleph**, destroy her monster now!" Jad ordered. The white electricity got brighter and louder as Aleph charged up. With the sound of a thunderclap, the machine fired.

Leah grinned. "Sorry there, Jad, but I do actually have one move available that you can't prevent with **Epignosai Pit** or **Epignosai Counter**."

He frowned. "Is that so?"

She nodded, and sent a card from her hand to the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of Effect Veiler from my hand! By discarding it, I can negate the effects of any Effect Monster on the field for this turn." The androgynous angel appeared above Leah's set card and gently folded its wings over it. The lightning almost struck the card, but was repelled by Veiler's wings.

"Nice one Leah!" Katie shouted. "Keep it up."

"Hmph, a minor set-back and nothing more. I activate the effect of my banished **Epignosai Sade**. By returning this banished card to my Graveyard, I can Special Summoned one of my other banished Epignosai monsters. I choose **Epignosai Teth**!" Sade returned to the Graveyard, and by its effect, a puddle of black tar formed on the field, which the mechanical monster rose out of in Defence Position.

**Epignosai Teth: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500**

"Battle time! **Epignosai Aleph**, attack her face-down monster!" The tar inside Aleph's pod began to spin and whirl faster than ever, like a revolting washing machine. All of a sudden, the pod split in half completely and the tar came gushing out like a tidal wave. The rush of black and white gloop engulfed the face-down monster and destroyed it. It was **Borealis Kita** once again.

**Borealis Kita: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1900**

Jad nodded, as if he'd expected it the whole time. "I see... looks like your monster was not able to survive a second attack."

"Maybe not," Leah retorted, "but its Flip Effect still activates again, which adds another Spirit monster to my hand. This time it'll be **Borealis Tatami**!" She took the card from her Deck and placed it in her hand.

"Irrelevant!" Jad shouted. "Now, time for another experiment - let's see how well you hold up to a Number's attack."

"Slow down there," Leah grinned. "Terra Storm is still in Defence Position. You must've forgotten to change its position before you started your Battle Phase."

"Nor do I need to!" Jad retorted. Leah's smirk disappeared in an instant. "Terra Storm's effect allows it to attack while in Defence Position!"

"Wha- no!" she gasped.

"Perhaps this will teach you not to interrupt me! **Number 10: Terra Storm**, direct attack!" The tornado still spinning in the playground outside had waited long enough. Now it fell upon the building. To those inside, it was like being hit by a bomb. The roof was ripped away in an instant. The remaining walls began to crumble. The four watching Deltas all dropped flat to the ground, Katie dragging Kodoku down with her. Jad simply stood there, his yellow lab coat flapping around him, seemingly unaffected by the destructive winds. Leah was battered to the ground as the wind, mixed with sand and stones, pulverized her. She tried to cry out in pain, but the sound was drowned out by the howling winds. Finally, the Number retracted its attack, and the room became relatively calm once more. A look of satisfaction seemed to gleam in the Number's grey eyes.

**Leah LP:** 2100 → 600

She was battered, bruised, and losing badly, but still Leah found the strength of will to get to her feet. She was still determined to win, even without her Number, but now she was starting to worry. This Number was extremely powerful – could she defeat it?

Jad observed her with dispassionate eyes. "Observation number eighty-nine: it seems that those who are used to fighting with Numbers are more adept at getting up when attacked by one." He looked behind Leah at the bunch of defeated kids, still out cold. "Which is more than I can say for them." He returned his attention back to her. "I'll end my turn there. Please try and make this move somewhat interesting. You can't expect me to gain accurate results about this duel when you refuse to do anything."

Leah ignored him. "My turn, draw. I'll set one monster, along with two Spell or Trap Cards. Your move." Her face-down cards materialized.

Jad gritted his teeth. "Stop that, girl! Stop wasting my time with all these face-downs!"

"What do you expect, sir?" Kodoku called from the side-lines. "You have her locked down with **Epignosai Pit** and **Epignosai Counter**. What else is she supposed to do?"

The teacher looked angrily at his student. "Kodoku, you will remain silent unless I ask you a question! And you shall keep your opinions to yourself! Understood?" Kodoku nodded and hid behind Katie, quite scared of the way his teacher was behaving.

"Hey, don't take your temper out on your students!" Leah shouted, despite the pain she was in.

Jad turned back to her. "You're entirely right, but I have to take it out on someone, now don't I? It's my turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial, to send **Epignosai Sin** from my Deck to the Graveyard." He sent the pure white zombified creature to his Graveyard. "Next, I Normal Summon **Epignosai Pe**!" A blob of black tar appeared in mid-air, and formed itself into a condor-like creature. Its feathers, including its unusually large neck plumage, were pitch black, as were its feet, tail, and beak, which was long and hooked. Like the other Epignosai monsters, it had no eyes.

**Epignosai Pe: Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700**

Matt gritted his teeth. "Now he has four monsters... this is getting worse every second."

"Epignosai Pe's effect activates." Jad was saying. "Once per turn, I can banish any Epignosai monster from my Graveyard and increase Pe's ATK and DEF by 500. So I'll banish my **Epignosai Sin**!" The card shot out of his Graveyard. The bird swooped down and caught it in its beak, swallowing it immediately afterwards.

**Epignosai Pe: ATK 1700 **→** 2200/DEF 1700 **→** 2200**

"Battle! Epignosai Pe, attack the face-down monster!" The bird flapped furiously to gain altitude, preparing to drop down on the monster.

Leah gritted her teeth. _'Maybe this will work, maybe it won't… I have to try it, I'm out of options.' _"I activate the Counter Trap Card, Negate Attack. This card stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase." The air in front of Leah's face-down monster seemed to distort as the Trap Card formed a barrier. Leah readied herself; if Jad chose to negate this card with **Epignosai Counter**, then she'd have to undergo drastic measures to prevent herself from losing.

But Jad did nothing. He simply stood there as **Epignosai Pe** ploughed into the semi-invisible barrier and was sent spinning away. It flapped its wings to bring itself under control, spraying tar over what was left of the room. "Fair enough, then I shall-"

"Wait, hang on a second." Leah called out. "Why didn't you negate my Trap Card?"

Jad looked at her with irritation. "Because that would leave me with less protection, and waiting another turn to finish you off is of no concern to me. I have all the time in the world, but you're just a waste of it. Now, I end my turn there."

**Epignosai Pe: ATK 2200 **→** 1700/DEF 2200 **→** 1700**

"During your End Phase, I activate the Trap Card, **Borealis' Haze**!" Leah said. The Trap Card flipped up. "With this card, I can Special Summon any Level five or lower Borealis monster from my hand, ignoring the Summoning Conditions associated with Spirit monsters. Any response?"

Right at that moment, Jad realised what she was trying to do. _'An Xyz Summon!' _he thought. _'She's gathering Materials for another Xyz Summon, and she's trying to force me to use up my Trap Cards so I won't be able to stop it. Nice attempt, girl, but as long as the card isn't a threat to me, I won't waste my Trap Cards on it.' _"I shall allow it," he declared. "So what will you be Summoning?"

"Another **Borealis Leger**," Leah replied. Sure enough, the bow-toting angel appeared in Defence Position.

**Borealis Leger: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600**

"My turn, draw." She drew her card, and gasped. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. She was staring at the card she'd drawn with a look of amazement. Before Jad or any of the Deltas could question her, however, she quickly placed it in her hand and chose a different card to play. "I Summon **Borealis Tatami**!" The simple, rainbow-hued angel took to the field.

**Borealis Tatami: Fairy-type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1100**

"Then I'll activate its effect. When its Normal Summoned, I can add a Borealis monster from my Deck to my hand." She smiled sweetly at Jad. "I've retained priority to activate my monster's effect, but now you have a chance to use **Epignosai Pit** if you want to. So, will you?"

This statement, with her outright asking him if he wanted to use the Trap Card, only served to cement Jad's certainty that she was preparing Xyz Material Monsters. "No response. That monster is weak – I'll allow it to live."

Leah frowned. "Fine then. Due to Tatami's effect, I'll add another copy of Tatami from my Deck to my hand." The card was extracted from her Deck, and she added it to her hand. "Next I'll Flip Summon Susa Soldier." The face-down card shattered, and the white-haired Spirit with the electrified sword appeared.

Susa Soldier: Thunder-Type/Spirit/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1600

"Any response this time?" Leah asked cheerfully.

Jad scowled at her. "No. I will not waste my Trap Card on such weak monsters."

"Leah, stop it!" The shout caught everyone by surprise. They all turned to see that it was James who had shouted. "Stop trying! You're trying to force him to waste his Trap Card, but he's falling for it! This strategy won't work!"

Everyone just stared at James, incredulity mirrored on every one of their faces. Katie whacked James over the head, hard. "Idiot!" she said.

"OW!" James complained. "What was that for?"

Katie shook her head in exasperation. Matt took over the explanation. "If you realise what a duelist's strategy is, you should keep it to yourself and hope things work out. You shouldn't shout that strategy out loud for all to hear. For all you know, Jad might've had something completely different in mind. What were you thinking?" James gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Leah laughed unexpectedly. "It's ok, James. You were actually wrong." She turned back to Jad. "And so were you."

"Excuse me?" Jad said, puzzled.

She smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go off on a bit of a tangent here. I'm going to tell you about the origins of the Borealis monsters."

"Are you planning what I think you're planning?" Dan asked. She just winked at him, and he nodded, grinning.

She took a deep breath and started talking. "You may have heard of the Northern Lights, or the Aurora Borealis, at some point. Well, what you may not realise is that the Northern Lights are actually a gateway between worlds. You see, the myths say that there are two worlds: our world and the world of the spirits, such as duel monster spirits. The Borealis monsters act as guides and ambassadors for spirits that wish to cross between worlds, and they can close the gateway at will when no spirits wish to cross. This keeps the two worlds separate, so the conflicts in one world never spill over into the other. The main rulers of this spiritual crossroads are each referred to as a Goddess of Borealis and they 'watch the watchers', so to speak. They prevent unauthorised trespass to or from either realm, and they make certain that the Borealis Spirits carry out their duties." She stopped, allowing her speech to sink in.

"Ok…" said Jad, clearly unimpressed. "So I now know the origins of your monsters. How is that supposed to help you win?"

"Well," Leah said, still smiling. "What if I were to tell you that the Goddesses of Borealis were also cards? And that you've allowed me to gather everything I need to Summon one!"

* * *

Author-made cards:

Epignosai Sade (credit to Superjad)  
Beast-Warrior-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 100  
If this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 of your banished "Epignosai" monsters; Special Summon that target.

Epignosai Teth (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck to your hand, then banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Borealis Kita  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 3/ATK 300/DEF 1900  
FLIP: Add 1 Spirit monster from your Deck to your hand.  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand.

Epignosai Sin (credit to Superjad)  
Zombie-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 300/DEF 300  
During either player's turn, if this card is currently banished: You can return this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up "Epignosai" monster you control; that target gains 1000 ATK.

Epignosai Pe (credit to Superjad)  
Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700  
Once per turn: You can target 1 "Epignosai" monster in your Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

Borealis Tatami  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1100  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Borealis" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Number 10: Terra Storm (credit to Superjad)  
Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card can attack while in face-up Defence Position. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card instead. During your next Battle Phase after this effect was used, this card can attack your opponent directly, and if the effect was used more than once since your last Battle Phase, this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of times that effect was used since your last Battle Phase.

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Borealis' Haze  
Trap Card  
During your opponent's turn: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Borealis" monster from your hand, ignoring Summoning Conditions.

* * *

**Fun Fact #19: Yep, Effect Veiler, quite possibly one of the world famous troll cards. We don't hate it as much as, say, Tour Guide from the Underworld, but it's still pretty annoying.**

**Fun Fact #20: No buildings were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Fun Fact #21: A slightly more detailed description of the origins of the Borealis monsters is available on the YCM Wiki.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jad LP:** 1900

**Number 10: Terra Storm: Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600 – 2 OLU**

******Epignosai Aleph: Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300 – 0 OLU**

**********Epignosai Teth: Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500**

**************Epignosai Pe: Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700**

**Leah LP:** 600

******Borealis Leger: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600**

**Borealis Tatami: Fairy-type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1100**

Susa Soldier: Thunder-Type/Spirit/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 1600

"So you're planning on Summoning a God Card?" Jad asked sarcastically.

"Well, sort of," Leah replied. "This card isn't Summoned like traditional God Cards, and it isn't a DIVINE monster. It's also a lot weaker than regular God Cards. Still, it's all I need to take you down."

"Do you really think that after a description like that I will even hesitate to use **Epignosai Pit** on it?" Jad growled.

Leah shook her head, the wind making her light-brown hair swirl around her. "Remember what happened on my first turn? You allowed me to Summon a bunch of weak monsters, but immediately used **Epignosai Pit** the moment I Xyz Summoned. What you don't know is that I took that on board. I realised that you wanted to wait to use your Trap on something worthwhile instead of wasting it on weaker monsters. So I've been playing only weaker monsters up to now, which you've been mostly ignoring."

"I thought you were going for another Xyz Summon?" James called from the side-lines.

She grinned at him. "So did Jad, but you were both wrong." She turned back to her opponent. "You gave me too long to set everything up, and now it's too late for you to do anything."

"I'm losing my patience, girl. Summon the card!" Jad snapped.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Leah smiled. She took a card from her hand and held it up. "To Summon this card, I have to return three face-up Spirit monsters I control to my hand. So I return **Borealis Tatami**, **Borealis Leger**, and Susa Soldier to my hand." The three monsters faded away into mist. "Now, here we go! Keeper of two worlds, descend down to us now! Appear, **Ausos, Goddess of Borealis**!

The floor beneath them gave an almighty shake, as if a giant fist was pounding on something. Pieces of the already destroyed walls started falling to the ground as the tremors got worse. The lack of ceiling gave the players a good view of what happened next. A flash of light in the sky caught Jad's attention, and he looked up to see the Northern Lights materializing above the building, spreading across the sky from a point directly above Leah and pushing the clouds out of the way as they grew, until they took up most of the visible sky. With a resounding crack, a bolt of green lightning flashed across the aurora. Another bolt, this one yellow, quickly followed it. The Deltas and Kodoku covered their ears as more lightning bolts of different colours chased each other across the sky, contrasted sharply by the rippling aurora. With a final, deafening crash, a huge bolt of white lightning seemed to slice through the aurora like a blade, and the shimmering lights began to fold away in either side like huge celestial curtains. Where they had been was what appeared to be a slit in the very fabric of the world. It was abundantly clear that another world lay on the other side of it, but there was too much light flooding out of it to see clearly.

From out of the gateway came a clamour of tiny, distant voices. All of them were shouting at the two duelists, but the sources of the voices were hidden, and they were too far away to make out any individual words. One thing was clear, however – they were absolutely terrified about something.

Then something began to form within the light, slowly outlining its limbs and figure, and descending from its place in the heavens. It was the very image of what a goddess should look like. She seemed to be an ordinary woman dressed in a white robe, but for her size and her hair. It flickered and waved like curtains, and glowed with a thousand different colours. It wasn't that her hair resembled the aurora – her hair _was_ the aurora. They could actually see the Northern Lights waving in unison with the movements of her hair. As more of the goddess became visible, the duelists observed a change in her garment as well. It was no longer a pure illustrious white, but was now a constantly swirling mixture of colours, as though it too was a window into another world.

The heavenly entity took her place behind Leah, towering over the entire building, and indeed matching the height of many skyscrapers in the city. It stood at least ten times taller than Jad's Number, which despite its own huge size, was dwarfed by the goddess. To Jad, it was like facing a moving, breathing skyscraper. The goddess looked down upon the duel almost kindly, its hands clasped gracefully in front of it.

**Ausos, Goddess of Borealis: Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 9/ATK 2800/DEF 1200**

Jad took a step back. He certainly hadn't anticipated something like this. "It... it's enormous!" he breathed. Then he shook his head to clear it. "But it was all pointless! I activate the effect of my banished **Epignosai Pit**! By returning it to the Graveyard, I can banish the monster you just Summoned!" He held out his hand for the card, but nothing happened. Puzzled, he looked down at his duel disk. He pressed a few buttons, then whacked the top of it with his free hand, but still the duel disk refused to surrender the card. "What's going on here?" he muttered. Then, with a feeling of dread, he looked up at Leah. "Did you do this?"

Leah shook her head, her own hair still being blown about by the fierce winds. "No, I didn't. But she did." She indicated the goddess towering above them.

"I don't understand..." Jad began.

"It's simple really." Leah grinned. "During Ausos' Summoning, cards and effects cannot be activated. Which means that your **Epignosai Pit** can't be used."

As if in response, Ausos raised one of its arms and pointed towards the duel. Everyone in the room flinched, afraid that it was about to strike. But instead, the goddess gestured almost lazily, as if brushing a curtain aside with great precision.

And just like that, the savage winds still attacking the building were swept away, and a sense of calm settled over the arena. The goddess wasn't actually the one who had stopped the winds - it didn't have any power of its own. Instead, the Number had stopped its own winds. Jad was afraid of the colossal monster, and that fear was seeping through into the Number, stunning it, and preventing it from exerting its full power.

"Whoa..." Katie breathed. "Who knew Leah had a card like this..."

Matt turned to Dan. "Did you know she had this?" he asked.

Dan nodded, then turned to face him. "Have you ever heard of the card Sleeping Giant Zushin?"

"Oh yeah," James piped up. "I have one of those. It's supposed to be almost as strong as the Egyptian God Cards, but it has ridiculous Summoning Conditions to make up for it."

"That's the one." Dan said. "**Ausos, Goddess of Borealis** is very similar to Zushin. It's a very common card, but no-one ever uses it due to its tough Summoning Conditions. I mean, Spirit Decks are comparatively rare anyway, and even in a well-made Deck, getting three Spirits on the field is hard at the best of times." He turned back to look at Leah. "But that didn't deter her. She still manages to Summon it more frequently than you think." He shook his head. "Honestly, it never ceases to amaze me how she can make a Spirit Deck run with such consistency."

"I agree," Matt said, also turning his attention back to the duel. "She's sure is one special girl."

A movement from Leah caught their attention - she was raising her hand. "I activate the effect of **Ausos, Goddess of Borealis**. Once per turn, I can reveal any amount of Spirit monsters in my hand, and then return that many cards on the field to the owner's hand."

"Hang on!" Jad gasped. "You just returned three Spirits to your hand when you Summoned that thing!"

Leah nodded and revealed her entire hand. It contained the three monsters she'd returned – **Borealis Tatami**, **Borealis Leger**, and Susa Soldier – plus an additional **Borealis Tatami** that she'd searched earlier that turn.

"Four Spirit monsters! Nice one!" James shouted. She gave him the thumbs up.

"And look!" Katie was bouncing with excitement. "Jad's field contains exactly four monsters. This is perfect!"

"Get rid of them, Ausos!" Leah called. The colossal Spirit spread her arms to either side. Her shimmering hair began to flap wildly as if caught in a gale. Suddenly, a series of spectral lights surrounded all four of Jad's monsters. The three Epignosai monsters disappeared without incident, but the Number spun even faster, trying to escape. But it couldn't hold out, and finally faded away into mist. Its two green Overlay Units, now useless, dissipated on the spot.

But the strangest thing was that Jad didn't seem to feel any pain from his Number's defeat. He simply stood there, taking in the enemy monster. "Extraordinary," he said, "such a difficult card to Summon... such power... you're a very interesting person…"

Leah wasn't listening. "Battle! Ausos, direct attack!" The goddess still had her arms spread. Now, she brought them both forwards, so that her palms were pointing straight at Jad. With a rushing sound, the spectral lights engulfed him. He was knocked to the ground without a sound.

**Jad LP:** 1900 → 0

**Leah LP:** 600 [WINNER]

Leah wasted absolutely no time on this one. The tendrils of light were extending from her wrist before the final claxon had even sounded. They entered the body of the downed man, and he gave a groan of anguish.

Guiding the tendrils with her mind, she felt carefully around the teacher's soul, trying to locate the Number. Eventually she found it, latched into a corner of his soul. At her signal, the tendrils wrapped themselves around the Number and gently extricated it from its home, pulling back to the outside world.

With no sound at all, the tendrils retracted with the Number, which took on its card form the moment it left Jad's body. The yellow number ten on the side of his neck shattered, and the card was deposited safely in Leah's hand. She watched as the Number's symbol etched itself onto the back of her right hand, then faded away. It was over.

With a deep sigh, she slipped the card into her back pocket, and jogged over to Jad, the other Deltas and Kodoku right behind her. "Are you ok?" she asked, stopping beside him. "Can you stand?"

The teacher opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. He eyed his surroundings with bleary eyes. "Where… where am I?" he asked slowly. "Who are you people? I don't…" then he saw a familiar face. "Kodoku, my boy. What's going on here?"

"Something happened to you, sir," the boy replied.

"Something happened to me?" the teacher asked quizzically. "What do you mean, Kodoku?"

"You were acting weird, and doing all sorts of bad things. But these people saved you."

"Did they now?" With an effort, Jad got to his feet and cast his eyes over each of the Deltas. "In that case, I extend you my warmest thanks."

Leah was taken aback by the sincerity of a man who had been happy to kill her moments ago. "That's quite alright, sir."

It was then that Jad caught sight of all the other injured kids. "Dear lord, my students! The classroom! What on earth happened here?"

"It was y-" Kodoku began, but Katie swiftly pulled him to one side.

"It's probably better if you don't tell your teacher what really happened today," she said kindly. "If people found out, then they'd have your teacher arrested, and that's not fair when he wasn't in his right mind. Don't you agree?" Kodoku paused, then nodded.

Leah, meanwhile, was doing her best to come up with an excuse. "It was a hurricane, sir."

"A hurricane?" Jad stopped and looked at her, puzzled.

"It was in the forecast this morning." Leah insisted. "It must've hit this building pretty hard."

Jad gave her the strangest of looks, then shrugged. "I suppose you must be right – a hurricane is the only thing capable of causing such destruction." He glanced at the students again, then back at the Deltas, jiggling his hands with apprehension. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I have some students to attend to."

"Oh, no problem," Dan said. "Would you like our help?"

"No, no, that's quite alright." Jad said. "Once the authorities get here, it'll look mighty suspicious with you lot hanging around here, so I suggest you all leave. Still, thanks for the offer."

Leah was about to argue, but Matt interjected. "I think we'll do just that. It was nice meeting you, sir."

"Goodbye, kids." Jad said. "I very much hope we meet again."

With hurried farewells, the Deltas departed, picking their way over the rubble to get out of the building. Kodoku stayed behind to help his teacher.

When the five of them finally emerged from the destroyed building, they were glad to see that the wind had finally died down. With cheery smiles and a real sense of accomplishment, they started the long walk home. Leah examined her new card – **Number 10: Terra Storm**.

Well," she said, as the first sirens echoed in the distance. "I think that went pretty well."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Epignosai Teth (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500  
When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck to your hand, then banish 1 "Epignosai" card from your Deck.

Epignosai Pe (credit to Superjad)  
Winged Beast-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1700  
Once per turn: You can target 1 "Epignosai" monster in your Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

Borealis Leger  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spirit monster you control; that target gains 1 Level.

Borealis Tatami  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1100  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Return it to the hand. When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Borealis" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Ausos, Goddess of Borealis  
Fairy-Type/Spirit/WATER/Level 9/ATK 2800/DEF 1200  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by returning 3 face-up Spirit monsters you control to the hand, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's Special Summon. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. Once per turn: You can reveal any number of Spirit monsters in your hand, then target an equal number of cards on the field; return them to the hand.

Number 10: Terra Storm (credit to Superjad)  
Rock-Type/Xyz/WIND/Rank 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by a "Number" monster. This card can attack while in face-up Defence Position. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card instead. During your next Battle Phase after this effect was used, this card can attack your opponent directly, and if the effect was used more than once since your last Battle Phase, this card's maximum number of attacks this turn is equal to the number of times that effect was used since your last Battle Phase.

Epignosai Aleph (credit to Superjad)  
Machine-Type/Xyz/LIGHT/Rank 4/ATK 2300/DEF 2300  
2 Level 4 "Epignosai" monsters  
This card gains the original Types of all Overlay Units attached to it. Once per turn: You can detach and banish 2 Overlay Units from this card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.

* * *

**Fun Fact #22: That was the longest Summoning sequence we've ever written. Hope it was worth it.**

**Fun Fact #23: Ausos doesn't actually follow the naming theme of the Borealis at all. Ausos is an alternate spelling of Hausōs, who is the dawn goddess in the Proto-Indo-European religion.**

**Fun Fact #24: It was extremely hard to decide whether to make Ausos a WATER Fairy-Type monster, a DIVINE Divine-Beast-Type monster, or some combination of the two. It was Sleeping Giant Zushin that finally swayed me, as Ausos was based on a similar concept to Zushin (the common-yet-hard-to-Summon God Card), and Zushin is simply and EARTH Warrior-type monster. I'm still not certain of my choice, but for now, it's what I'm sticking with.**

**Fun Fact #25: No kids were harmed in the making of this cha- oh wait...**


End file.
